


小清新校園AU腦洞

by cstone9876



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 萊總是研究所的學長，高貴冷豔；小維是大一新生，參加很多社團，風雲人物。





	小清新校園AU腦洞

**Author's Note:**

> 跟基友三杯一起腦的小清新校園AU，從對話框整理下來的，沒頭沒尾不是正經同人文。小維＝VET，萊總＝RAI。
> 
> 含Brocedes、老年組，慎入。

萊總是研究所的學長，高貴冷豔；小維是大一新生，參加很多社團，風雲人物。

小維有一天經過校園停車場看到超炫砲的跑車，忍不住去近距離觀賞。那台車是萊總的，全校都知道萊總最討厭有人意淫自己的車，但小維是新生所以不知道，看著車車一臉^q^

然後萊總就出現了，一臉不爽，但是小維笑超開心，萊總有點驚訝，居然有人看到自己的臉沒有被嚇跑。小維自顧自地一直說這台車有多棒，還有他多愛法拉利。萊總就問他家在哪裡，要不要搭便車。

「這台車嗎？」小維傻住。

「嗯。」

「當然了你在跟我開玩笑嗎，這差不多就是我這輩子的夢想。」小維立馬鑽進車子，各種摸座椅，像小動物一樣。萊總坐上駕駛座，戴上墨鏡，「繫好安全帶。」

萊總出名還有一個原因是開快車，所有想跟他約會的女孩子下車都會腳軟。萊總惡趣味的起飛了，然後往旁邊一看，小維完全沒被嚇到，還笑超爽。

「你真的很會照顧這個寶貝。」

「什麼？」

「引擎的聲音，還有輪胎的反饋，感覺都很好。」小維轉過去對著萊總笑，「你的技術也很好。」

萊總楞了一下，然後笑了，「謝了。」

萊總把小維送回家，是一間很普通的學生公寓，小維問他叫什麼名字。

「Kimi。」

「我是Sebastian。學校見。」

之後他們在學校見到都會打招呼，小維會拉著萊總聊車，慢慢越走越近，全校知道萊總脾氣的人都嚇壞，他跟他聊天的時候居然會笑。

有一次放暑假，小維找萊總去他老家玩，萊總一出機場就有一台炫砲的賓士來接他，小維還學他戴了墨鏡。

「要搭便車嗎？」

萊總看著旁邊笑了一下，然後就上車了，然後發現小維也是老司機。

「怎麼樣？」

「什麼怎麼樣？」

「我家、我的車、我的技術。」小維聳肩，「什麼都好。」

「不錯。」

「那或許下次我能試試你的車？」

「不行。」

小維一臉不甘心，但是萊總笑了。

小維跟萊總在他家度過了一段美好的時光，一起打羽毛球，小維一直輸但是一直要打，後來改玩桌球也沒有贏。小維氣鼓鼓，吃完飯就開始喝酒。

「芬蘭人都像你一樣嗎？」

「大概吧。」

「那我一定會喜歡的。」小維說，「但是你們這樣，怎麼交女朋友？」

「像現在這樣。」

「.....什麼？」

「喝酒。」萊總看著他，「喝醉了就能做很多事了。」

小維難得不講話了，但是萊總看到他偷偷在打量自己，又過了一下子小維才繼續說，「你跟他們說的都不一樣。」

「誰說？」

「學校的人，學長。他們說你人不壞，但是不好接近。」小維看著他說，「但事實不一樣。」

「好的不一樣？還是壞的不一樣？」

「好的吧，我猜。」小維的酒杯空了，他伸手想拿酒，結果跟萊總的手碰在一起。

萊總收回手，小維默默給自己倒了一杯，「都這麼晚了，芬蘭人該上床睡覺了？」

「我以為德國人才是生活規律的那一個。」

「我常常被說更像義大利人。」小維秀了幾句義大利文，「走吧，我帶你去客房。」

然後小維就回自己房間了，過了一下子他發現忘記給萊總的房間放浴袍，就拿去給他，結果進門撞見萊總裸體，只圍一條毛巾。小維張著嘴巴講不出話，萊總看著他說我不穿浴袍，小維喔了一聲，衝回自己房間。

小維發現自己喜歡萊總之後就花式追，發現萊總喜歡吃夢龍，每天送去研究室，其他同學抱著一種哼哼傻孩子他一定不會吃的心態看好戲，結果萊總笑得超甜收下了

（同學：老師我要舉報這是假的萊科寧同學）

小維還去找萊總的指導教授，希望能當辦公室助理。指導教授看他很聰明，讓他跨級選課，可以跟萊總一起上課。萊總上課都一副沒在聽的樣子，有時候還會睡覺，老師問問題都句點老師，但成績是學校前幾名。

小維聰明又可愛，很快就變成教授最喜歡的學生。後來小維一個跨級生，那堂課全校第一，全班同學崩潰。

 

*****

「學長。」Seb靠在工科大樓頂層的圍牆邊，側著頭看了看幾乎是貼在他身邊的Kimi。

Kimi疑惑地看了他一眼，嘴裡還咬著一口香草味的雪糕。那是Seb買給他的，德國男孩幾乎把全世界的口味都給他買過一輪，希望能博得美人一笑。誰知道Kimi吃了一個月之後，沒什麼表情地跟Seb說：「還是香草的好。」

但是Seb才不難過呢，反倒還挺開心的。畢竟，他現在知道Kimi最喜歡的雪糕口味是香草了。

Seb看著Kimi，對方的墨鏡讓他看不到那雙眼睛。

「跟我在一起好不好？」他問。

Kimi看起來並不意外，或者說根本沒什麼事能讓芬蘭人感到意外。Kimi從喉嚨裡嗯了一聲，不知道是「好」還是「我考慮考慮」。

大概是後者吧。Seb想。

「你真的想要這樣？」Kimi問。

「比什麼都想。」

「你還是不能開我的法拉利。」

「但是可以被你載。」

Kimi沒有反對。Seb趴在欄桿上，風吹亂了他的頭髮。下一秒，有雙手揉上了他的腦袋。

「好啊。」

Seb笑起來，有隻雪糕遞到他眼前，他咬了一口。

是Kimi的味道。

 

*****

過了幾天，校園討論板置頂帖是「不用再戰誰才是男神，他們交往了。」

發帖的人是另一個學長，萊總的老同學，人稱龍哥。龍哥是被閃到在研究室都不能安生，出去散心，結果在運動場上看到小漢跟螺絲兩個學弟放閃，龍哥心累，這個時候老同學巴頓從旁邊遞了一瓶飲料給他問他要不要喝，龍哥覺得看見了天使。

然而下學期巴頓就休學了。

龍哥還遇到機掰教授，論文一直被打掉。巴頓有回來幫他寫論文，但是又被打掉。龍哥表示他想出去散散心，就去了美國印第安納州。

 

從此學校再也沒有單身的公主了，螺絲十四歲就被預訂了。有一段時間螺絲公主跟男朋友吵架，大家伺機而動，結果螺絲公主拿到學位就跑，退學之後期中考還回學校看男票，專業秀恩愛。

小漢跟小維都是想拿N個學位的學霸，萊總也拿到學位了，他現在就是喜歡讀書所以留在學校，然後陪男朋友上課。

萊總的校外崇拜者非常多，他們沒跟小維當過同學，覺得小維是心機boy，平常兩個人懶得管這件事，但如果有人膽敢問萊總，就會被嗆爆。

交往以後小維都叫萊總名字，只在床上叫他學長，萊總有次問他為什麼，小維說是炫耀他正在跟校園男神交往。

然後萊總OS：我才是那個跟校園男神交往的人。

 

-FIN-（TBC？）


End file.
